Kensei Muguruma
| obrazek = Ep366 Kensei.png|Nowy wygląd O278 Profilowe Kenseia.PNG|Stary wygląd | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 30 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 179 cm | waga = 75 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzednia przynależność = Visored, | zawód = Kapitan 9. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:9.png 9. Oddział | partner = Mashiro Kuna, Shūhei Hisagi | bazy operacyjne = 9. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society; wcześniej Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Tachikaze | bankai = Tekken Tachikaze | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Tomokazu Sugita | angielski głos = Dave Mallow }} jest Visoredem i kapitanem 9. Oddziału. Jego wicekapitanami są Shūhei Hisagi oraz Mashiro Kuna. Wygląd Kensei jest wysokim, muskularnym mężczyzną z twardym językiem, krótkimi jasno szarymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Na piersi ma wytatuowany numer 69. Młody Shūhei Hisagi później skopiował i wytatuował ten sam numer na swojej twarzy. Jako Visored nosił ubranie składające się z niebieskiej koszulki do koszykówki z białymi paskami na krawędzi, zielonych spodni cargo, czarnych butów wojskowych i pomarańczowych rękawiczek. Nosi kolczyki: jeden na brwi i trzy w uchu. Kiedy był kapitanem nosił normalny strój kapitański, oczywiście dopasowany do swoich potrzeb. Jako pasa używał sznura. Nosił także bez ramienne kimono i haori z czarnymi rękawiczkami. Po powrocie na swoje stanowisko, ma mniej otwarte Shihakushō, nowy metalowy pasek i zmienioną fryzurę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Osobowość Kensei jest zdecydowaną i poważną osobą, choć raczej łatwo się denerwuje. Jest bardzo rozdrażniony niedojrzałością, co jest zauważane po tym jak Orihime wchodzi do kryjówki Visoredów i żartobliwie pyta, gdzie jest łazienka, a Kensei staje się widocznie zirytowany, jednak Lisa Yadōmaru i Love Aikawa przypominają mu, że to był tylko żart.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strona 13 Najczęściej jednak irytuje go zachowanie Mashiro, która jak zauważono, ma do tego niesamowity talent nawet śpiąc. Jego agresywne zachowanie jest szczególnie widoczne podczas walk. W pewnym momencie wyznaje, że nie jest wystarczająco dojrzały, aby się powstrzymać nawet przeciwko dziecku. Pomimo tego Kensei stara się być opiekuńczy w pewnych sytuacjach, jednak wszelkie próby tego rodzaju sprawiają, że wygląda on na jeszcze bardziej agresywnego. Jest to oczywiste, kiedy próbuje rozweselić młodego, płaczliwego Hisagiego w sposób przypominający wojskową musztrę. Historia thumb|left|190px|Kensei jako kapitan 110 lat temu Około 110 lat temu Kensei był kapitanem 9. Oddziału, a jego wicekapitanem była Mashiro Kuna. Widzimy go podczas uroczystości awansu żołnierza trzeciej rangi 2. Oddziału Kisuke Urahary na kapitana 12. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strona 3 9 lat później Kensei, Mashiro oraz czwórka jego oficerów została wysłana do zbadania tajemniczych zaginięć dusz w Rukongai. Mashiro stale skarżyła się, że badają coś, czego nawet nie widzieli, zauważając, że i tak 10 Shinigami zostało wcześniej wysłanych w tej samej sprawie. Jej nieustanne marudzenie zaczęło irytować Kenseia do punktu, gdzie jego podwładni musieli go powstrzymywać siłą, aby jej nie zaatakował. Muguruma mówi jej, że nawet nie prosił jej o pomoc, i że powinna wracać prosto do domu. Ona odpowiada mu, że jest jego wicekapitanem, więc musiała iść za nim. Następnie Mashiro upada na ziemię i udaje furię, krzycząc, że jest głodna, jednak Kensei postanawia ją zignorować. thumb|right|190px|Kensei powstrzymuje ogromnego Hollowa za pomocą Tachikaze Wkrótce potem Kensei zostaje zaalarmowany o ataku gigantycznego Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 9-11 Kapitan i jego ludzie natychmiast przystępują do ataku na Pustego w celu ochrony obywateli Rukongai. Wykorzystuje swój Shikai - Tachikaze, momentalnie niszcząc potwora. Po bitwie zauważa płaczącego chłopca na ziemi w pobliżu i próbuje go pocieszyć, jednak w sposób dowodzący i nieco wrogi. thumb|left|190px|Straszny uśmiech Kenseia próbujący rozweselić [[Hisagiego]] Następnie uwaga Kenseia zostaje skierowana na Mashiro, która była nieobecna podczas walki. W czasie bitwy znalazła 10 Shihakushō w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie zaatakował Hollow.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 12-19 Kapitan zastanawiał się co mogło się im stać, zauważając, że ich odzież nie została nawet poluzowana, tak, aby można było ją zdjąć. Kensei rozkazuje następnie swoim ludziom skontaktować się z centralą główną, prosząc o pomoc naukową 12. Oddział, podczas gdy oni będą obozować w tym miejscu. Muguruma postanowił, że jeśli ktoś lub coś zaatakuje, to Shinigami musi poinformować o tym Seireitei, i że napastnik musi zostać natychmiast zatrzymany. Kiedy jego żołnierz piątej rangi Kaname Tōsen, zapytał, co powinien zrobić, Kensei mówi, aby mu towarzyszył w przeszukiwaniu terenu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Kensei zostaje przebity Później tego samego dnia w nocy, podczas odpoczynku w namiocie ze swoim żołnierzem trzeciej rangi Kasakim, Kensei zauważa, że Mashiro śpi bardzo spokojnie, ku jego irytacji. Kapitan stwierdza, że nie może pojąć, jak ona może spać w takim napięciu. Kiedy Kensei próbuje poprawić jej kimono tak, aby nie było widać jej piersi, ona we śnie zaczyna nazywać go zboczeńcem, po czym kapitan zauważa, że jest irytująca nawet śpiąc. Nagle słyszy wraz z Kasakim krzyk i wybiega z namiotu, aby sprawdzić sytuację. Zauważa wszystkich swoich ludzi leżących na ziemi z wyjątkiem swojego żołnierza szóstej rangi Todō i od razu zakłada, że to on był za to odpowiedzialny. Jak również Todo upada na ziemię i umiera. Kensei mówi Kasakiemu, aby osłaniali się nawzajem i krzyczy do Mashiro, aby się obudziła, ale zanim zdąży zareagować, Kasaki również ginie. Kapitan zostaje wówczas otoczony przez czarne pole i przebity od tyłu. Potem odwraca głowę i rozpoznaje napastnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 15-19 thumb|left|190px|Kensei atakuje Love'a Jakiś czas później, zespół składający się z kilku kapitanów i wicekapitanów zostaje wysłany do zbadania zniknięcia drużyny kapitana Kenseia. Muguruma ujawnia się jako pół-Hollow i próbuje zaatakować vice kapitana, Hiyori Sarugaki. Kiedy ma zamiar zadać jej druzgocący cios, jego atak zostaje zatrzymany przez przybyłego kapitana 5. Oddziału, Shinjiego Hirako.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 15-19 Bitwa rozpoczyna się po przybyciu Love'a Aikawy, Rōjūrō Otoribashiego i Lisy Yadōmaru. Aikawie udaje się zaatakować Kenseia, jednak Muguruma ku jego zaskoczeniu szybko pojawia się za nim. Kensei uderza go potężnym ciosem z dużym napięciem duchowym, co w wyniku sprawiło, że pole bitwy zasłonił dym. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Rose'a i Lisę, po czym uderza po raz drugi Love, któremu za pomocą swojego miecza udaje się zablokować cios. Kiedy dym opada, widzimy jak Aikawie udaje się trzymać jeszcze na nogach po atakach Mugurumy, pomimo zniszczenia znacznej części jego odzieży i kilku oparzeń. Love spokojnie przyznaje, że ten cios był bardzo silny jak na Kenseia przystało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 1-7 [[Plik:Odc.210 Kensei przełamuje zaklęcie 63.png|thumb|right|190px|Kensei łamie zaklęcie Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku]] Lisa wraz z Rōjūrō szykuje się do ataku na Kenseia, jednak kapitan 3. Oddziału zostaje zaskoczony przez lecącą na niego z góry Zhollowfikowaną Mashiro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 9-11 Podczas gdy Muguruma nadal walczy z Lovem, nadchodzi wicekapitan Korpusu Kidō, Hachigen Ushōda, który używa na Kenseiu Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku, aby go powstrzymać. Ku zaskoczeniu Hachiego, Kenseiowi udaje się złamać łańcuchy, którymi został związany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 15-17 thumb|left|190px|Kensei uderza Lisę Następnie Kensei przystępuje do ataku na Lisę, całkowicie ją przytłaczając, dopóki nie atakuje go leżący Rose swoim podmuchem Kidō, który stwierdza, że Muguruma nigdy nie był rodzajem damskiego boksera. Zanim Kenseiowi udaje się zaatakować kapitana 3. Oddziału, Hachi zatrzymuje go za pomocą Bakudō #99: Kin. Po walce zespół dochodzeniowo-śledczy rozmawia o całej sytuacji. W tym momencie Hiyori zaczyna kaszleć i staje się Hollowem. Następnie wokół drużyny zapada ciemność i zostaje zaatakowana przez niewidzialnego napastnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 8-15 Napastnik zostaje rozpoznany, a jest nim Żołnierz piątej rangi 9. Oddziału, Kaname Tōsen, działający pod rozkazami Sōsuke Aizena, który był odpowiedzialny za zniknięcia dusza w Rukongai i eksperymenty dotyczące Hollowfikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 16-19 Po tym, jak Aizen rozkazuje zabić wszystkich pokonanych kapitanów i wicekapitanów, niespodziewanie nadchodzą kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kisuke Urahara i kapitan Korpusu Kidō, Tessai Tsukabishi, którzy ratują ich przed śmiercią. Kiedy Sōsuke zamierza uciec z miejsca zdarzenia wraz z Ginem i Kaname, Tessai atakuje go za pomocą wysokopoziomowego Kidō, jednak nie zatrzymuje ich to przed odejściem. Następnie Tsukabishi przetransportowuje wszystkich do baraków 12. Oddziału. W swoim laboratorium, Urahara próbuje odwrócić proces Hollowfikacji używając swojego wynalazku, "Hōgyoku".Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98 Niestety próba nie powodzi się, ponieważ nie przynosi efektów jakich spodziewał się Kisuke.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Ofiary Aizena w podziemnej kryjówce Następnego dnia Urahara i Tessai zostają aresztowani na rozkaz 46 Sal Centralnych. Zhollofikowani Shinigami zostali skazani na banicję. Zanim jednak jakikolwiek wyrok mógł zostać wykonany, obaj zostają uratowani przez kapitana 2. Oddziału, Yoruichi Shihōin, która sprowadza ich do tajnej podziemnej kryjówki.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 4-14 Do tej kryjówki zostali sprowadzeni także nieprzytomni Shinigami, którzy zostali Zhollowfikowani. Urahara zaczyna pracować nad nowym prototypem Gigai. Naukowiec postanawia zrobić 10 takich Gigai blokujących Reiatsu i zamierza sprowadzić 8. ofiar do ludzkiego świata, gdzie znajdzie sposób, aby odwrócić proces Hollowikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 15-18 Fabuła Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Visoredzi powstrzymują Hollow Ichigo przed zabiciem Hiyori Kensei jest obecny, gdy Ichigo Kurosaki przybywa do magazynu Visoredów, który zamierza "wykorzystać" ich do pomocy w kontroli jego wewnętrznego Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strona 7-9 Kiedy Kurosaki zaczyna walczyć z Shinjim, Love zauważa, że Ichigo się boi, po czym Mashiro pyta go, czego się obawia. Kensei odpowiada jej, tłumacząc, że Kurosaki boi się swojego wewnętrznego Pustego. Następnie zauważa, że walka bez wywoływania swojego Hollowa jest niebezpieczna, ponieważ w obecnym stanie Ichigo jest zbyt słaby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strony 10-18 Wkrótce po tym, jak Hiyori zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo, Kensei stoi koło nich, obserwując postępy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strona 6 Jednakże po jakimś czasie Kurosaki traci kontrolę nad Hollowem i atakuje Sarugaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strony 12-13 Kiedy Hollow Ichigo dusi dziewczynę, Muguruma i reszta powstrzymują go, zanim udaje mu się zabić Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strony 16-17 Kiedy Ichigo zaczął szkolić się na własną rękę, inni Visoredzi siadają. Kensei pyta Lisę, czy to nie jej zmiana na służbie, a jeśli tak, to powinna mieć na niego oko. Kobieta odpowiada mu, że cały czas go pilnuje, więc powinien być cicho, jednak Muguruma krzyczy na nią, że jedyne co teraz robi to czyta magazyn porno, na co Lisa odpowiada, żeby dał jej spokój.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Kensei atakuje Hollow Ichigo Później Kensei towarzyszy innych Visoredom w drodze do ich podziemnego obszaru treningowego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 218, strona 5 Podczas gdy Lisa toczy walkę z Hollow Ichigo wewnątrz zapory wzniesionej przez Hachiego, Kensei odlicza minuty do swojej tury, a następnie prosi mężczyznę, aby otworzyć barierę. Yadōmaru kończy swoją walkę z Hollow Ichigo, zanim ten zdążył ją zaatakować, ponieważ przerwał mu Muguruma, który następnie go uderzył, po czym powiedział Lisie, że jej czas się skończył. Kiedy Hollow Ichigo przygotowuje się do kontrataku, Kensei wyjmuje swoją Tachikaze w uwolnionym stanie i leci w stronę przeciwnika, mówiąc mu, że zamierza go zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 219, strony 14-16 thumb|left|190px|Kensei rani Hollow Ichigo w ramię Kensei wbija swój Zanpakutō w ramię Hollow Ichigo, tworząc dużą ranę, jednak mężczyzna zauważa, że powstała rana zanika, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest to Błyskawiczna Regeneracja. W oczekiwaniu na ataki, Kensei korzysta z jednej z umiejętności Tachikaze, która tworzy spory wybuch, który odrzuca Hollow Ichigo i odrywa jego lewą rękę od reszty ciała. Muguruma jest zaskoczony, gdy w miejsce utraconego ramienia pojawia się nowe, bardziej przypominające ramię Hollowa i przechodzi do ataku, stawiając Kenseia w defensywie. Mężczyzna wykorzystuje inny wybuch energii, aby zniszczyć Hollow Ichigo, jednak po przyjęciu na siebie ataku, potwór wychodzi z niego bez szwanku. Kensei mówi mu, że jego Hollowfikacja jest szybsza, niż się spodziewał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 220, strony 2-6 Kiedy przyszła kolej Love'a na walkę z opętanym Ichigo, Lisa pyta Kenseia, kto najdłużej przechodził przez ten proces, polegający na wewnętrznym ujarzmieniu swojego Hollowa. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że Hiyori, robiąc to w czasie 69 minut i 2 sekund, zauważając, że Ichigo jak na razie ma czas 68 minut i 44 sekundy. Kensei wraz z innymi patrzy, jak Hollow Ichigo zamierza wystrzelić Cero w stronę Love'a. Zanim jednak ma to miejsce, Ichigo udaje się ujarzmić swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa, powodując pęknięcie całego ciała powstałego w walce. Tak jak wszyscy, Kensei zauważa, że Ichigo odzyskuje kontrolę nad sobą, po czym traci przytomność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strona 3-11 thumb|right|190px|Kensei liczy czas Ichigo Później, gdy Ichigo trenuje z Hiyori, Kensei sprawdza czas, w którym Kurosaki może utrzymać swoją Maskę Hollowa. Kiedy Mashiro pyta, dlaczego ma to robić, Kensei odpowiada jej, że musi ćwiczyć w celu dłuższego utrzymania Maski, zauważając, że ona musiała robić to samo. Mashiro mówi mu, że nie musiała, co irytuje Kenseia, jednak Shinji mówi mu, że to prawda. Dziewczyna mogła utrzymać swoją maskę przez 15 godzin od samego początku jej posiadania, dlatego nigdy nie musiała poddawać się takiemu treningowi. Kensei przyznaje, że o tym zapomniał. Mashiro zaczyna się z niego śmiać, co jeszcze bardziej go irytuje, dlatego Hachi stara się go uspokoić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strona 9 Kiedy Hachi wykrywa, że udało się komuś prześlizgnąć przez jego barierę, Kensei i inni Visoredzi są zszokowani tym faktem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 10-11 Orihime Inoue pokazuje się im jako sprawca tego zdarzenia. Wszyscy są tym zaskoczeni, zauważając, że prosty człowiek nie mógłby wykonać takiego wyczynu. Orihime lekko żartuje, co drażni Kenseia, skłaniając Lisę do prośby, aby jej nie zabijał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 12-13 Mashiro zaczyna narzekać, że Hachi zaczął pomagać Inoue, twierdząc, że ona jest irytująca. Kolejny raz denerwuje to Kenseia, jednak Rose uspokaja go, mówiąc, że bardzo rzadko udaje się jakiejś osobie znaleźć kogoś o podobnych umiejętnościach do jego, dlatego Hachi czuje się, jakby odnalazł swoją rodzinę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 228, strona 12 Krótko po odejściu Orihime, Kensei pyta resztę, kim ona jest, snując domysły razem z Rose i Lisą. Mężczyzna jest zirytowany, kiedy Shinji mówi im, że już ją spotkał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strona 1 Później Kensei gotuje wszystkim obiad, po czym mówi innym Visoredom, że nadeszła pora jedzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strona 8 Później widzimy Kenseia wraz z innymi Visoredami, którzy opuszczają swój magazyn, aby wziąć udział w walkach w nadchodzącym konflikcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strona 19 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Kensei i inni Visoredzi zakładają swoje Maski Kensei przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury wraz z resztą Visoredów, przechwytując Aizena, Gina i Tōsena uwolnionych z ognistego więzienia Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 19-20 Kiedy Shinji pyta swoich kolegów, czy chcieliby porozmawiać z kimś z Gotei 13, Kensei stanowczo mówi, że go nie obchodzą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 5-6 Kiedy Hirako powraca do swojej rozmowy z Yamamoto, ogromny Hollow wypluwa ze swoich ust hordę Gillianów klasy Menosa. Kensei jest wśród Visoredów, którzy zakładają swoje maski, aby przygotować się do nadchodzącej bitwy z Menosami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 16-19 thumb|right|190px|Muguruma dźga Gilliana Kensei wraz z resztą przybyłych Visoredów jest gotowy do walki. Wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i atakuje Gilliany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 2-3 Mężczyzna demonstruje swoją zwiększoną moc, kiedy używa lawiny ciosów, aby rozbić maskę Menosa, powodując eksplozję tego Hollowa. Gdy inny Gillian próbuje zaatakować go od tyłu, Kensei bez patrzenia na niego wbija swoją Tachikaze w jego głowę i korzysta z jednej ze specjalnych umiejętności Shikai, która urywa głowę przeciwnikowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 7-9 Kensei pokonuje kolejne Gilliany za pomocą swoich umiejętności bojowych. Kiedy zabija ostatniego, Mashiro skarży się, że ona chciała go zabić. Mężczyzna mówi jej, aby przestała narzekać, dodając, że jeśli przestanie, da jej wykończyć tego największego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 10-11 Kiedy Mashiro jest rozproszona, Wonderweiss przytomnieje i idzie z nią walczyć. Kensei krzyczy do niej, próbując ją ostrzec, jednak dziewczyna uspokaja go, mówiąc, że jest świadoma ataku, po czym kopie Margelę w twarz. Jej atak wysyła go na znaczną odległość, niszcząc pobliskie budynki. Kensei ostrzega ją, że walka z przeciwnikiem na takim poziomie szybko wyczerpie jej limit noszenia Maski, dlatego powinna ją zdjąć, jeśli jej użytkowanie jest zbędne. Mashiro mówi mu jednak, że jest głupi, przypominając, że potrafi utrzymać swoją Maskę przez 15 godzin bez przerwy, więc może z nią walczyć całą noc. Dziewczyna kontynuuje walkę z Wonderweissem, ale szybko traci przewagę, kiedy jej Maska Hollowa niespodziewanie pęka. thumb|left|190px|Kensei ratuje Mashiro Wonderweiss wykorzystuje okazję i zadaje Mashiro kilka ciosów w twarz, jednak zanim może kontynuować atak, Kensei zatrzymuje jego rękę i chwyta nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Mężczyzna przeprasza Margelę, że nie zachowa się jak dorosły i pobije dziecko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strony 10-19 Następnie rzuca go o pobliskie budynki. Kensei ląduje na dachu jednego z wieżowców i kładzie na nim Mashiro, która pyta go słabym głosem, czy ma zamiar ją pomścić, po czym się uśmiecha. Mężczyzna patrzy na nią i prosi, aby się nie uśmiechała, zauważając, że to by się tak nie potoczyło, gdyby słuchała jego ostrzeżeń. Kensei bierze następnie swoją Tachikaze z kieszeni spodni i stwierdza, że da posmakować Wonderweissowi swoich pięści nie dlatego, aby pomścić Mashiro, ale dlatego, że jest zbyt pewny siebie. Kiedy Margela podchodzi do niego, mężczyzna uwalnia swoje Bankai i przez jego kolizję z Arrancarem powoduje ogromny wybuch.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 2-5 Wonderweiss interweniuje później w walce Genryūsaia Shigekuniego Yamamoto z Sōsuke Aizenem po jego zakończonej walce z Kenseiem, zostawiając go pokonanego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 16 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Kensei wita Ichigo W pewnym momencie po klęsce Aizena, Kensei wraca do Soul Society i odzyskuje stanowisko kapitana 9 Oddziału. Wita się z Ichigo, który idzie na spotkanie z kapitanem głównodowodzącym. Kurosaki jest zaskoczony widząc go jako kapitana, ale Kensei każe mu się zamknąć i mówi, by wszedł do pomieszczenia. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Kensei przybywa na spotkanie kapitanów, gdzie zostaje powiadomiony o infiltracji Wandenreich i dowiaduje się o zarządzeniu nakazującym, aby kapitanowie przygotowali się do wojny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Kiedy następuje atak, Kensei zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 6 Po śmierci Yamamoto, wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 Po wycofaniu się wojsk Wandenreich, Kensei wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami gromadzi się w koszarach 1. Oddziału. Po chwili przybywa posłaniec i informuje, że Byakuyi Kuchiki i Kenpachiemu Zarakiemu udało się uniknąć śmierci, jednak pozostają w śpiączce. Suì-Fēng naskakuje na niego i krzyczy, że nie chce tego słuchać, ponieważ największą stratą jest utrata Yamamoto. Kensei każe jej się uspokoić nazywając jej zachowanie żałosnym, co prowokuje Suì-Fēng do oskarżenia go o to, że nie przejmuje się śmiercią Wszechkapitana. Kłótnię gniewnie przerywa Sajin Komamura, a przybyły w tej samej chwili Kyōraku mówi, że Yamamoto przewracałby się w grobie, gdyby słyszał ich kłótnię. Dodaje, że Gotei 13 nie zostało stworzone, aby lamentować nad zmarłymi, tylko po to, by chronić Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 13-17 Potem, jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami na spotkaniu ze Strażą Królewską.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 Jest zaskoczony, gdy widzi Byakuyę, Rukię i Renjiego w bańkach Senjumaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 13 Jakiś czas później, Kensei wzywa Shūheia w ustronne miejsce, by wicekapitan pokazał mu swój Bankai. W tym celu prosi o pomoc Mashiro, która z maską Hollowa atakuje Hisagiego. Muguruma ostrzega, że nie ma skrupułów by odebrać mu życie i nie jest takim mięczakiem jak Tōsen. Shūhei mówi, że od dawna darzy Kenseia wielkim szacunkiem, ale ten komentarz dotyczący Kaname był całkowicie nie na miejscu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 538, strony 11-14 thumb|left|190px|Kensei ratuje Hisagiego Podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich, Kensei i Rose pojawiają się w odpowiednim momencie, aby uratować Hisagiego przed Mask de Masculine'm. Kapitan jest rozgniewany na swojego wicekapitana, gdyż nie pokazał on rezultatu swojego treningu. Następnie Muguruma stwierdza, że nie będzie tracił czasu, po czym natychmiast aktywuje Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze. Shinigami wykorzystuje specjalne zdolności Zanpakutō i bez wysiłku pokonuje Maska, po czym wysyła go w pobliski budynek. Gdy Sternritter przegrywa, James wznosi okrzyk na cześć swego idola. Kensei zauważa, że robi za czarny charakter. Chwilę później Hisagi odzyskuje przytomność i informuje kapitana, że musi on najpierw pokonać małego Quincy. Nagle Sternritter „'S'” odzyskuje siły i pojawia się za kapitanami, potężnie uderzając Kenseia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 560, strony 4-17 thumb|right|190px|Mask uderza Kenseia Muguruma podnosi się z gruzów budynku, z zawziętą miną ruszając na Masculine'a. Niespodziewanie zapaśnik pojawia się przed nim, wbijając kolano w jego brzuch. Następnie chwyta Shinigami za głowę, używając Star Headbutt. Ranny Kensei wyprowadza pięść, mówiąc, by gwiazdor nie był tak pewny siebie. Gdy dym opada Muguruma dostrzega, iż uśmiechnięty Mask zatrzymał jego pięść. Wrestler szybkim ruchem łamie prawą rękę kapitana, a następnie posyła go na łopatki. Mask spada na niego, zauważając, że nie musiał nawet liczyć do dziesięciu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strony 1-7 Rukia Kuchiki przybywa na miejsce i zabiera Kenseia w bezpieczne miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 562, strony 1-3 Kensei i Rose zostają zabrani do Isane Kotetsu, która wznosi barierę Kidō wokół nich i przystępuje do leczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 6-7 Znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, gdzie Yachiru Kusajishi toczy walkę z rzekomym Sternritterem „'V'”, Gwenhaelem Lee. On i Rose zostają zabici przez Gremmy'ego Thoumeauxa, który skrył swoją obecność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 572, strony 8-9 Isane ratuje ciało Kenseia i zabiera je z dala od pola walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 573, strona 9 Przemieniony w zombie przez Sternrittera „'Z'”, Giselle Gewelle, Kensei pojawia się w walce z kapitanem Kurotsuchim i konfrontuje się z Dordonim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strony 5-6 Podziela los zombie-Hitsugayi, wpadając w pułapkę narkotyku, który Mayuri ukrył wewnątrz Arrancarów. Zostaje porażony, a naukowiec wbija w jego szyję igłę z kolejnym specyfikiem. Podczas gdy Muguruma krzyczy z bólu, Kurotsuchi wyjawia działanie swego leku, dzięki któremu przejmie kontrolę nad zombie. Chwilę później Kensei przebija serce Giselle.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 6-11 thumb|left|190px|Rose i Kensei naznaczeni przez PePe Niebawem dołącza do walki Byakuyi, kopniakiem odsyłając jego przeciwnika w dal. Na twarzy jego i Rose'a widnieje tajemniczy czarny znak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 595, strony 16-17 Powala kontrolowanego Hisagiego, po czym podnosi upuszczoną Senbonzakurę i oddaje ją Byakuyi. Choć PePe naznacza go swym sercem, nie przynosi to rezultatu. Kapitan używa Sandbag Beat, zasypując go gradem ciosów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 1-5 & 12-17 Epilog Jakiś czas po ostatecznej bitwie Ichigo przeciwko Yhwachowi, Kensei zostaje na nowo człowiekiem. Następnie widzimy go jak zgadza się ze słowami Rangiku na temat Bankai Hisagiego. Później widzimy go w barakach 1. Oddziału na ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii Kuchiki do składu kapitańskiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 10-11 i 14 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Pomimo niewielkich rozmiarów broni, Kensei jest w stanie efektywnie wykorzystać Tachikaze w formie Shikai do zadawania śmiertelnych ciosów nawet w zwarciu, co zademonstrował, kiedy był w stanie powstrzymać Hollow Ichigo w formie Bankai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 124 Mistrz walki wręcz: Kensei często preferuje wykorzystywanie możliwości walki wręcz, pomimo swoich imponujących umiejętności walki mieczem. Wykazał jednak, że jest w stanie efektywnie wykorzystywać obie umiejętności w tym samym czasie. Podczas przemiany Ichigo w Hollowa, Kensei jest w stanie wyrzucić go na dużą odległość zaledwie jednym ciosem zadanym z łokcia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 219, strona 15 Był wówczas w stanie unikać wszystkich ciosów Hollowa Ichigo i pomimo jego formy Bankai, udaje mu się kopnąć Kurosakiego. Walcząc z dużą grupą Gillianów klasy Menosa, potrafi zniszczyć kilku z nich, używając wyłącznie pięści.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strona 10 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Technika, w której Kensei zadaje wiele uderzeń w krótkim odstępie czasu. Jest ona wystarczająco silna, aby nie tylko uszkodzić maskę Menosa Grande poziomu Gilliana, ale całkowicie zniszczyć jego ciało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 8-9 Zwiększona siła: Kiedy był kapitanem ponad 110 lat temu, posiadał znaczną siłę fizyczną, nawet nie będąc jeszcze Visoredem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 7 Podczas jego walki z Wonderweissem, Kensei jest w stanie zablokować potężny cios Arrancara i uderzyć go z ogromną siłą, wysyłając Margelę na dużą odległość.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 285 Bardzo spostrzegawczy bojownik: Pomimo swojej popędliwej natury, Kensei jest bardzo spostrzegawczym przeciwnikiem. Posiada pewną wiedzę na temat umiejętności, jakie posiadają Hollowy i wie, jak im się przeciwstawić, aby uzyskać przewagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 219-220 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako kapitan, Kensei posiada ogromną ilość energii duchowej, a także jako Visored, może jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć swoje umiejętności dzięki mocom Hollowa. Ekspert Shunpo: Jako kapitan Gotei 13, Kensei jest w stanie korzystać z Shunpo. Podczas walk w Sztucznej Karakurze, Muguruma jest w stanie złapać nieprzytomną Mashiro, ratując ją przed ciosem Wodenrweissa.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 285 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Tachikaze : Gdy jest zapieczętowany przybiera formę wakizashi z tsubą w kształcie litery „H”. * Shikai: Po wypowiedzeniu słowa wokół Kenseia zaczynają wirować prądy powietrza, by następnie objąć jego Zanpakutō, które przekształca się w nóż bojowy z osłoną z brązu, szarą rękojeścią z jasnofioletowym paskiem na środku i małym pierścieniem przy gardzie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strona 15 Jako Shinigami Kensei nosił swój miecz przy pasie w zapieczętowanej formie, za to jako Visored zwykle Tachikaze pozostaje uwolniony i jest noszony przez Mugurumę w kieszeni. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W tej formie Kensei wykazał zdolność do manipulowania wiatrem i energią. Tachikaze ma również umiejętność wysadzania w powietrze wszystkiego co przetnie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 209 :* Powietrzne ostrza: Poprzez cięcie w powietrzu Kensei może manipulować przezroczystymi nićmi wiatru, które tną wrogów z odległości i powodują eksplozje w miejscach przecięcia. Ten atak wydaje się być bardzo silny, łatwo zabija Hollowa, tnąc go na kawałki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 219Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 14-15 :* : Kensei "ładuje" Tachikaze, który zaczyna świecić energią duchową, aż przyjmuje kształt świecącej kuli, po czym odpala ją jako mocno skondensowany wybuch. Ten podmuch jest dość niszczycielski, ponieważ był w stanie poważnie uszkodzić ramię Ichigo w formie Hollowa, a w innym przypadku pokonał Gilliana klasy Menosa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 220, strony 3-5 Później używa tej umiejętności, aby zniszczyć Menos Grande, wbijając ostrze w jego maskę, po czym eksploduje, całkowicie wysadzając głowę Gilliana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 9-10 thumb|190px|right|Tekken Tachikaze * Bankai: : Po uwolnieniu Tachikaze przekształca się z jednego noża bojowego w dwa duże kastety. Oba ostrza mają srebrną zakrzywioną krawędź, która zwęża się do punktu na zewnątrz po obu stronach. Fioletowe segmenty owijają ramiona Kenseia jak pancerz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 4-5 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Wydaje się znacznie poszerzyć swoją siłę, ponieważ jest w stanie spowodować dużą eksplozję po zaatakowaniu Wonderweissa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strona 6 Tachikaze ma zdolność do powodowania eksplozji wszystkiego co przetnie. W formie Bankai całość tej destrukcyjnej siły jest przekazywana do ostrzy na kostkach. Kensei potrafi również zmieniać formę kastetów co zdaje się znacznie wpływać na siłę i typ ataków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 560, strona 12 Hollowfikacja thumb|190px|right|Maska Kenseia Maska Hollowa: Jego maska Hollowa przypomina płaską osłonę twarzy, ma sześć rozcięć rozmieszczonych w dwóch kolumnach. Ma trzy rozszerzenia po obu stronach, które obejmują boki i tył głowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 19 :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski Hollowa, Kensei powiększa swoją siłę, co daje mu ogromną wytrzymałość i szybkość. :* Zwiększona siła: Dzięki masce siła Kenseia jest znacznie zwiększona. Był w stanie jednym ciosem pięści całkowicie rozsadzić głowę Menosa. :* Zwiększona prędkość: Po założeniu maski jego szybkość znacznie wzrasta, co widoczne jest po zadawaniu szybkich ciosów. thumb|190px|right|Kensei jako Hollow Forma Hollowa: Kiedy Kensei został poddany transformacji, na jego głowie pojawiła się maska, na plecach i ramionach widoczne było 7 walców oraz całe ciało wydawało się bardziej umięśnione.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strona 19 * Zwiększona siła: W czasie transformacji jego siła drastycznie się zwiększyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strona 16Anime Bleach; Odcinek 210 Był w stanie wyrwać się z 63 poziomu Bakudō używając brutalnej siły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 16-17 * Zwiększona szybkość: Jego szybkość była bardzo wysoka. Był w stanie zaatakować swoich kolegów kapitanów poprzez zaskoczenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 5 * Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Był w stanie zablokować cios Aikawy nie uszkadzając ramienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 6-7 * Pobudzone uderzenia: Jest w stanie powłoką pięści z duchowej energii zwiększać ilość obrażeń zadawanych ciosów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 6 Występy w innych mediach Kensei pojawia się jako grywalna postać w serii gier Bleach: Heat the Soul w częściach 4, 5, 6 i 7. W części 6 serii tej gry, Kensei może używać Bakudantsuki jako atak wspomagający jego wicekapitana, Mashiro, gdzie on stara się zaatakować przeciwnika, starając się zatrzymać irytującą go Mashiro. W 7 serii tej gry potrafi wykorzystywać swoje Bankai - Tekken Tachikaze, a jednym z jego ataków są ostrza pięści, które tworzą eksplozję przy uderzeniu. Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Oryginalny wygląd Tachikaze w formie Shikai * Podczas szkolenia Ichigo, Tachikaze ma czarną rękojeść. Później podczas walk w Sztucznej Karakurze rękojeść jest jasnoszara z fioletowymi dodatkami. * Imię Kensei jest japońskim tytułem honorowym, który zostaje przyznawany wojownikom o legendarnych umiejętnościach. Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia * Trening Visoredów * Przybycie: Pojawienie się Visoredów * Mashiro Kuna i Kensei Muguruma kontra Wonderweiss Margela * Niecierpliwość Aizena: Napięta Sytuacja * Kensei Muguruma i Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi kontra Mask de Masculine Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Kensei Muguruma ru:Кенсей Мугурума de:Kensei Muguruma fr:Kensei Muguruma es:Kensei Muguruma id:Kensei Muguruma it:Kensei Muguruma pt:Kensei Muguruma pt-br:Kensei Muguruma cs:Kensei Mugurun Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:9. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo